disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Frederic/Gallery
Images of King Frederic from Tangled. Concept art Visual development for King Frederic 1.jpg Visual development for King Frederic 2.jpg Queen Arianna and King Frederic concept.jpg ArtOfRap0149.jpg ArtOfRap0150.jpg ArtOfRap0151.jpg The Way of the Willow concept 2.jpg Before Ever After concept 16.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled thekingfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg The King with a crown.jpg|King Frederick putting the princess's crown on baby Rapunzel's head Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg The King and Queen see Gothel.png|King Frederic watches as Gothel kidnaps his daughter TANGLED 3978.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled3.jpg thekingfromtangled3.jpg Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg|King Frederick embracing his long-lost daughter Tangled Ever After tumblr lyw6mcyBbL1r7e13co1 1280.jpg|The King walking Rapunzel down the aisle. Queenangry.Everafter.PNG| tumblr m3epmpgAVX1r3isl2o1 1280.png Tangled: Before Ever After Before Ever After 3.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-667.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-42.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-44.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-45.png Rapunzel and Frederic's argument.jpg Rapunzel's sketch of Frederic.jpg|Rapunzel's journal sketch of King Frederic, following their emotional falling out Tangled: The Series Season One What the Hair 16.jpg What the Hair?! (16).jpg What the Hair 23.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy - King Frederic and Rapunzel.jpg In Like Flynn 13.jpg In Like Flynn 14.jpg In Like Flynn 15.jpg In Like Flynn 5.png In Like Flynn (3).jpg In Like Flynn 20.jpg Under Raps 19.png One Angry Princess 31.png Big Brothers of Corona 44.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 16.jpg The Way of the Willow 17.png The Way of the Willow 38.jpeg The Way of the Willow 33.jpg The-Way-of-the-Willow-13.png The Way of the Willow 28.jpg Queen for a Day 22.jpg Queen for a Day 23.jpg Queen for a Day 30.jpg Queen for a Day 31.jpg Queen for a Day 58.jpg Queen for a Day 68.jpg Queen for a Day 71.jpg Queen for a Day 76.jpg Not in the Mood 15.png Not in the Mood 27.jpg Not in the Mood 31.jpg Not in the Mood 33.jpg The Alchemist Returns 11.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 44.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 73.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 75.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 26.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 27.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 80.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 88.png Secret of the Sun Drop 9.png Season Two Frederic Writing a Letter to Rapunzel.jpg Happiness Is... (8).jpg Happiness Is... (11).jpg Happiness Is... (15).jpg Happiness Is... (35).jpg Happiness Is... (30).jpg Rapunzeltopia 3.jpg Rapunzeltopia 7.jpg Season Three Rapunzel's Return (42).jpg Rapunzel's Return (43).jpg|"Young lady, please" Rapunzel's Return (46).jpg Rapunzel's Return (52).jpg Beginnings (1).jpg Beginnings (3).jpg Beginnings (27).jpg Beginnings (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (3).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (55).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (28).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (4).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (11).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (61).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (6).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (9).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (8).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (24).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (47).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (49).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (2).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (1).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (12).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (54).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (29).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (31).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (17).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (33).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (19).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (22).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (23).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (14).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (35).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (36).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (20).jpg Islands Apart (1).jpg Islands Apart (2).jpg Islands Apart (2).png Islands Apart (3).png Cassandra's Revenge (25).jpg Cassandra's Revenge (46).jpg Flynnpostor (7).jpg Miscellaneous Tales of Rapunzel 4 - The Search for the Sundrop.png Once Upon a Time - 3x14 - The Tower - Rapunzel's Father.jpg|The King in ''Once Upon a Time Category:Tangled galleries Category:Character galleries